Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A transmitting device and a receiving device in a conventional packet-based communication system generally communicate with each other on basis of packets. Upon receipt of a stream of information, which may include data and/or command, in terms of the packet, the receiving device would determine whether a bit error rate (BER) of the received packet satisfies a predetermined threshold, which, for example, could be 0.001. In other words, only one bit of error out of 1000 bits of the received information would be acceptable in that particular packet-based communication system. Otherwise, the receiving device may abandon the entire received packet that fails to satisfy the predetermined threshold and request for a re-delivery of the same from the transmitting device.
The transmitting device may not re-deliver the packet that fails to satisfy the predetermined threshold until after delivering another packet. The transmitting device may even have to wait until the whole stream of the information has been delivered before proceeding to re-deliver the packet that fails to satisfy the predetermined threshold. Moreover, the transmitting device is subject to time delays such as settling time between deliveries of the packets. Thus, to maintain efficiency of the packet-based communication system the occurrence of the re-delivery of the packet that fails to satisfy the predetermined threshold should be minimized.
What is needed in the art is thus a method and system that addresses at least the problems set forth above.